Hagrid's Chance
by CelesteIzaFanLolz
Summary: okay, remember in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban how Draco back talks Hagrid? So I've always been annoyed Hagrid did nothing about it. So this is what I think should've happened! :DDD
1. Chapter 1

**hi. so I've always been annoyed that when Draco back-talked Hagrid in the 3rd book he never did anything, so I'm gonna write what should've happened! :D**

* * *

I slip on my ruffled old moleskin coat and lead Fang outside me hut. In the distance I see the class coming over and I wave to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who I see pretty near the front. Oh, can't wait to start, can't wait, it's me first class! Me own class, I think, rubbing my eyes.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" I call to them. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" I walk over around me hut and along the edge of the forest, finally reaching the paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" I call to them. "That's it-make sure yeh can see-now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" Draco Malfoy says, interrupting me with his cold voice. Now, I know I shouldn't judge students, but...

"Eh?" I ask him, not sure what he means.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy says, taking out the beautiful book. But it's wrapped up in rope, for Merlin's sake! Others take theirs out and their all bound up with belts or binder clips or in bags or bound with rope.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" I ask, a little disappointed, and the whole class shakes their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em, " I say, laughing a little. None of them thought of that?

"Look -" I say, taking Hermione's copy, since she's closest, and I rip off the Spellotape. The book tries to bite me, but I quickly stroke the spine, and it shivers and then lays down quiet and still.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy says, sneering. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I-I thought they were funny, " I say uncertainly. They don't like it?

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Oh-well, well, um, righ' then, " I say, "so-so yeh've got yer books an'-an'-" I stop from the look Harry gives me, and I realize something. I'm a teacher now! I deserve respect, and this Malfoy boy has it comin' to him!

"Mr. Malfoy, yer gettin 20 points offa Slytherin now! Ima teacha an' I deserve resperct! Ner anymore disruptances frerm yer and yer'll have detention for yerself!" He stares at me, shocked, and then opens his mouth again.

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Ima teacher, Mr. Malfoy, and yer betta stert treatin' me like one! Detention, Malfoy, fer 'morrow an' thas that!"

"Fine, I don't care about this ruddy class anyways. My father'll hear about this.." he whispers, but I hear him.

"If yer insist, Mr. Malfoy, thern also a two roll esser on the Magical Creature we lern 'bout today. Yer gonna sit behind us all an' yer gonna watch, don' speck a werd or more points erff. If anyone wants ter join him, speak now. Good, now, yer all have yer books, and yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... " I stride away to get em Hippogriffs an' when I bring dem back everyone squeals with delight, which I smile proudly to. Harrys sending me a good look, so it's goin' well! Oh, they're just so beautiful, them Hippogriffs!

"Gee up, there!" I yell, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stands. Everyone walks back a bit, but they're just overwhelmed. Malfoy's sulking near the back.

"Hippogriffs!" I yell happily. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" I say, beaming largely. "So, " I say, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-" but everyone just backs away more. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, go toward the fence and I smile thankfully at them.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud, " I say. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." I see Malfoy and his friends talking in the back, and decide that more needs to be done.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I yell and his head shoots up guiltily.

"Wha' did I jus' say?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure, _professor_," he says, and his friends chuckle.

"Thas wha' I though'. 10 more points off, ya need to pay attention for there essay, eh?" and the Gryffindors laugh and smoke literally comes out of his ears.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move, " I continue. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right-who wants ter go first?" Most of everyone walks farther away, so I ask pleadingly, with hope, that someone wants to do it, "No one?"

"I'll do it, " Harry says, and I smile at him.

A Gryffindor girl says, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" but I don't pay that much attention.

Harry climbs over the paddock fence and I say, "Good man, Harry!" happily. "Right then-let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak. "

I untie the beautiful gray Hippogriff from its collar and lead him towards Harry.

"Easy, now, Harry, " I say quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much... " Harry starts the staring-contest, as I like to call it, with Buckbeak.

"Tha's it," I say, in a whisper. "Tha's it, Harry... Now, bow. " Harry gives a short bow and I wait to see if Buckbeak will bow back. He doesn't move, and I get worried.

"Ah," I say. "Right-back away, now, Harry, easy does it." Suddenly the Hippogriff bows and the whole class is clapping, and I smile proudly at him.

"Well done, Harry! Right- yeh can touch him now! Pat his beak, go on!" Harry pats his beak and Buckbeak looks like he's really enjoying it.

"Righ' then, Harry," I say, excited. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint, " I say excited, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that... " Harry climbs up and I yell to Buckbeak, "go on, then" and slap the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Buckbeak flies him once around the paddock and then heads back to the ground where he lands.

"Good work, Harry!" I say and everyone cheers again. Except Draco and his crew, of course.

"Okay, who else wants a go?" Everyone excitedly comes over, except for Draco whom I said couldn't. At the end of class I say one last thing.

"No homework, cause it's da first class, but don' geh too used to it! Except, Draco, yer have yer homework, an' tha' to be due nerxt class, an' eel send ern owl wid' yer detention assignment. Now, farewell!" I say and they all cheer and run to their next class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron send me nice looks and I smile back. Good job, Hagrid, good job.

* * *

**okay next chap should come sometime soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy. The hippogriffs went down well with everyone. And this time I have something special planned. I've got great things for the whole year!

This will be my first class with this creature. Of course, it's Harry, Hermione, and Ron's class, which I did hippogriffs with first! Now, this, I think they'll also like.

"Hey-o!" I say to the class coming nearer.

"Now, ter-day I have a special crea'chuh, mmhm," I say to the class, pointing at the small cage covered with a cloth. "Some of ya mighta have seen one o' them ba'fore, maybe even own one!" With that I pull the cloth off, revealing what looks like two dogs. I see some gasps and Malfoy's eyes widen and a gleeful grin spreads across his face as he is hit with recognition.

"Anyone knows wha' this is?" I ask excitedly, and although Hermione's hand was already in the air, I point to Draco, to give him a chance.

"It's a Crup, and Crups hate Muggles, and Mud- Muggle-borns. They'll attack," he says with such a sneer and happy look on his face that all I give him is two points to Slytherin.

I even add, "Codswallop, Malfoy. The Crups won't like the Muggles, buh' they can be train to deal with dem, an' will not attacked if properly trained. An' they're even more an' better with da Muggle-borns.

"Hermione, would ja' like ta' add more?" I ask, and she nods her head happily.

"A Crup is a wizard-bred dog that resemble the non-magical dog, the Jack Russel Terrier. But, the Crup has a forked tail. They are very loyal to wizards and witches, but will be very harsh to Muggles. The eat almost anything. The owner is required by_ law_ to cut the second tail of the Crup off when it is six to eight weeks old, using only a _painless_ Severing Charm, of course, so that the Muggles don't notice anything strange about them. The owner must have a license from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and must pass a test to show that they can control their pet in Muggle areas," and she takes a big breath, and I laugh.

"Hermione, I'll have nothin' left to teach ya! But, that is all righ', o' course, an' all that deserves ah least 10 points, all that information, righ'? Alrigh', so I'm gonna pass out stuffed animal Crups, an' you're gonna practice the Severing Charm on them, painless o' course. I'll go aroun' and help anyone, tha' needs it o' course. The spell is Diffindo, pro-nounced 'deef-IN-doe,' an' should make a white ligh'. You shoulda learn it in Charms, o' course, buh if any of you ever have a Crup then it'd be good. Do any of ya have a Crup?"

Malfoy sticks his hand up in the air, and I nod at him, passing out a bin of Crup stuffed animals. White lights soon start flying and I chat along happily with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Okay! Ya all did a good job! An' now I'll explain the procedure for the test to get ya Crup. They will give you a Crup, and ya'll have muggle dummies, an' Muggle shops aroun' you, and ya have to walk your Crup without im attacking. If ya pass that, then ya'll go into a room, and ya'll take a written an' multiple choices test, probably wid what ya learned here today, an' if ya pass it all, ya are allowed to breed your Crup. Don' pass an' no Crup. Now, these are Crups I got here. One has one tail, havin' gotten da proper spell you practiced, buh the other was confiscated, cause their owner did'un do da righ' thing. Ima let them out, buh if ya're Muggle-born completely, ya may wanna step away, cause' the forked tail ones a little feisty still. Won' attack, buh still... anyways, come forward," I say, unlatching the lock as they spring out. The tamed one starts licking Malfoys hand, and the other runs in a circle to catch his tails, barking happily, as people crowd around them, and I look on fondly. I lose track of time and I snap out of it when the Crup that's still forked starts barking madly, and I shoo the class away with my hand as I lead them back into the cage with dog food.

"As Hermione said, Crups will eat almo' anything. I prefer the dog-food, instead o' da more gruesome raw meat, which I like to save for myself," I say, chuckling a little with the rest of the class.

"An', now, for homework, draw the Crup before the spell, then afta' the spell next to it, an' arrows that are labeled wid da spell. Label da before an' after. Make sure ya use color, an' bye!" I say, waving happily at them as they walk away, happy at a class well done. Then I remember the paper from Malfoy, call him over before he leaves, and he hands it to me.

"Thank ya, Malfoy, you'll get this back next time!" I say, cheerily clapping him

* * *

"Hello, class!" I say, smiling at them.

"Hello, Professor Hagrid!" they chorus back, and I smile at the title. Professor Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures _professor_ and gamekeeper.

"Well, ya can all put ya homework on this table," I say, jerking my head to the table next to me that I brought out.

After they all did that, and I bring the pile into my hut, I lead them happily to the paddock, which next to it is a huge cage with thick bars.

"Now, today, we have a very dangerous creature! I know Professor Lupin is teachin' you much 'bout Dark Creatures, an' such, buh he hasn't shown you this one. This is an Erkling! They're abou' three foot tall, average, an' have pointed elfish features. They use 'em high-pitched cackles to lure children away from them guardians. Then they eat them. They also like to shoot darts at them victims. They're from da Black Forest in Germany. The real strange thing is tha' they can speak human languages. Alrigh' then," I say, seeing students looking transfixed and starting to walk toward him.

"Put on these earmuffs," I say, gesturing to the bag I plop down onto the ground, filled with earmuffs. They all slip them on, and the Erkling rattles the bars in frustration. I don't need them, of course, after being around them so long and being not a child.

I point to a stack of sheets I'm holding, and pass them out. It's an article on Erklings, and some questions at the end. After they fill that out and I hum a little song in my head, I pass out answer sheets for them to correst their mistakes so they can have their own sheets as a good study guide. Then I summon Hermione to cast a silent charm on the Erkling, in case I would mess it up, and motion for everyone to take off their earmuffs.

"Okay, everyone! An' I'm gonna let him out, alrigh'?" I say, met by gasps.

"But he'll eat us!" gasped a Gryffindor girl with blonde plaits, who goes by the name Lavender Brown, or Miss Brown.

"Ah, no, don' worry, I'll have 'im bound, and I'll be levitatin' 'im in the air! He may thrash a bih', buh' nothin' to be alarmed of!" I say, pointing my wand at the cage, and everyone steps back. The doors spring open and the bound Erkling hops out, from which I levitate him into the air. Yes! It worked, oh Merlin, yes!

"Now, the Silencing Charm is still on, so he won' hurt a hair on your heads. So, I'm gonna ask a few questions! Okay, Ms. Brown, what would the Erkling do to attract children?"

"Cackle? Um, high-pitched cackle?" she squeaks, nervously.

"Perfect-o! 5 points to Gryffindor! Now, Ms. Parkinson, where does the Erkling originate?" she looks up guiltily from talking with Malfoy.

"Um... Brazil?" she asks, in a sarcastic tone.

"No, no, Parkinson, the Black Forest in Germany. 5 points off Slytherin fer not payin' attention. An' now, goodbye, class, I think it's the end, no homework today, jus' try ta remember everythin' you learned!" I swish the Erkling back into it's cage and lock the doors before going back to my hut to get my next class.

* * *

Okay, I'm making this a little interactive! If you want to submit an OC that is not in Harry's year and was never mentioned in the books and has nothing to do with anyone in the books, then I'll do a class that is not in Harry's class either in the OC's point of view or Hagrid's and it would be a different class and the OC would be in the class! Review please, and maybe submit? If I get a lot then maybe it would be in Hagrid's and all those people will be in his class. When you mention their year, say a range, like _Bob is from 4th year-6th year :D  
_but a more creative name, hopefully! :D and last name, too, and gender, and looks, and personality, ya know, oh and house! ya know, basic stuff

...

also I realized something just now- if Buckbeak hadn't hurt Malfoy, then Harry, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't have gone down for his execution, then they would not have gone to the shrieking shack, then they would not've met Sirius, then he would not have escaped on Buckbeak, etc., etc. Well, I'll just throw something up, don't worry! :D it'll all be alright! :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco Malfoy's POV:**

Currently Draco tells Crabbe and Goyle some of his thought on Hagrid.

"A two roll essay! I mean, come on, who could fill two rolls with stupid stuff about bloody stupid _hippogriffs_? My father will hear about this! How dare he.."

A owl lands on his plate, from which he jumps back, as it's sleek black feathers get soaked in chicken noodle soup and covered in bread crumbs. The owl shakes itself, and the food sprays onto a spluttering Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Oi, owl! Get out of there!" Draco says, slapping the owl out and grabbing a napkin to wipe his robes with. The owl limps next to a bowl of rolls and flutters its wings slightly, and irritably, and sticks its thin leg out, from which a letter is attached. Draco quickly unties the letter with a scowl and his scowl deepens when he sees what it says.

_Hello Mr. Malfoy!_

_You detention will be completed Friday after dinner, and you will be cleaning the paddock where I had shown the class the hippogriffs, and the shed, next to the paddock, where they reside at night or when it rains. You will mow the grass and make sure there is no dung to be found. You'll have to take the new hay there to the shed, cut up the meat slabs for the hippogriffs, and don't worry, because the hippogriffs will be at my hut while you do this._

_Sincerely, Professor Hagrid_

"He wants me to clean dung! Ohh, my father _will_ hear about this, you mark my bloody words!" Draco exclaims, pushing the owl away, plopping down, and sticking in letter roughly into his robes pocket.

"Ya, 'I'm stupid Hagriddd, an' I-I, well, er, I'm so stupid I can' think of ernythang ter say!" Crabbe says, and Draco and Goyle laugh loudly at his joke.


	4. Chapter 4

I smile warmly at the approaching class.

"Hey-o, ever'one! Okay, er, terday we have a new animal. Firs' we're gonna review, though. Erkay, who can tell me what hippogriffs don' like?"

Almost everyone raises their hand, and I happily call on Ron.

"They don't like it when you insult them, um, or if you blink, ya.." he says, uncertainly, with Hermione waving her hand in the air right next to him.

"Correct! 5 points fer ya, and let's see, who can tell me what a Crup looks like?"

I call on Mr. Zabini, and he answers, "they look like the Jack Russel Terrier."

"Correct, Mr. Zabini, that would give ya 5 points, there, an' now, what does the Erkling shoot out?"

"Miss Patil!" I say, calling on a small Gryffindor girl.

"They shoot darts, Professor," she says, and I smile broadly at her.

"Yeah. 5 points! Now, please look at the creature perched on the rock next to me," I say, and heads turn that way in confusion.

"Oh, Hagrid!" Hermione squeaks, waving her hand at me.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Is it an invisible creature!" She asks, excited, to which I nod my head, and other let out a long relieved breath, happy they aren't, and I'm not, going crazy.

"Now, wha' we hav' here ter-day iza Demiguise! They're peace'ful herbivores who can make 'emselves invisible. They're from tha' Far East. Only witches and wizards trained in ther' capture can see 'em. When yer can see 'em they're lookin' like apes with large black eyes an' silky black hair. They're fur is very valuable, 'cause can be made into invisible cloaks, but turns opaque eventually, so the cloak wer turn un-invisible eventually. In the runic alphabet ther' Demiguise represents ther' number zero, 'cause of how it's invisible, an' such. Their hair is occasionally used for wand, buh' I don't think Ollivander uses it often."

"Now, erny questions?" no one raises their hand, so I continue. "Here, I'ma pass out pictures of wha' they should look like, drawn by them able to see, an' there are labels of characteristics, an' then we're gonna get the Demiguise into the cage," I say, dragging a cage across the ground, leaving streaks, to in front of the class.

"But how're we supposed to get the Demiguise in if, well, if, well if we can't see it?" asks Miss Brown, from Gryffindor, and I nod my head appreciatively.

"Very good question, Miss Brown, very good. Now, we're gonna use spells to see where it is, well, I can tell you it is currently on the boulder, staring into space. An' the rest, well, you'll have to come up with it. Here's a hint: there're some yummy plants 'round here!" I say, and they all have their eyes light up in happy realization. Once they've got the papers, and put them in their packs, they go around and collect plants.

Mr. Thomas pokes above the boulder with a smooth branch, and I see they got the Demiguise's attention. He sees a long line of piled high plants for his rumbling stomach, and follows the path into a cage. Once he's in, a shut the door, lock it, and look at my students with joy.

"Yer did it! Great job, everyone!" Everyone claps and I scratch at my beard as it prickles my smiling lips.

"Professor Hagrid, did you get the training to see Demiguises?" asks Mr. Finnigan, and I nod at him amid impressed murmurs.

"O' course, the ministry had ta' give me training for me to get ol' Sanders here!"

"Sanders?" asks Ron, to which I nod.

"Ya, the ministry likes to call him by tha' name Demiguise#189, but I find Sanders more fittin'."

"Anywho, fer homework jus' list some facts, abou' 10 or more, abou' tha' Demiguise. Bye!" I say, and they walk away, happily chatting in the cool breeze.

"Oh, wait!" I boom, and they turn around.

"Here's all yer homework from tha' past classes," I say, handing them back, and Hermione smiles at her best scores.

"Bye again!" I say, chuckling.

* * *

"Er-kay, ev'ryone, place yer homework on ther' table, here, an' then I'll tell yer abou' terday!" I say, gesturing toward the table.

After everyones placed their homework down I start again.

"An' here's last times homework!" I say, handing it back. Then, I continue.

"Ter' day we're be doin' Garden Gnomes, er' Gnomes, er' Gernumbli gardensi, er' the plural is Gernumblies! They're potato like heads an' rough skin, an' reach abou' one foot. Pretty thick, them Garden Gnomes, pretty slow witted, an' they live in Northern Europe an' North America! Now, Garden Gnomes are common in wizard's an' witches gardens, an' so it'd be good havin' a knowledge bout' them. Now, they're some Gnomes aroun' here, in some bushes, an' we pick 'em up, thas' what we're doin' today. Now, when ya pick it up, swing it around an' throw it. We're gonna be throwin' them into the Forest, which we'll be on tha' rim a. Now, make sure ya throw it right away, cause' they bite, an' they're teeth are sharpish and pointy, don' wanna bite from them, no, buh' if ya do, ya'll be all righ'. Now, alrigh', everyone follow me, come along," I say, towing the class to the edge of the forest, and instructing the students to start looking in the bushes. The students soon find some and swing their arm, then throw them across the trees, which in the distance I can see them fall.

"Grea' job, here, guys! Now, don' worry, when ya throw em' they don' ge' hurt, it don' hurt them, no. Jus' practice a bi' more." After a while we go back to in front of my hut.

"Now, gnomes live in em' burrows underground, known by tha' name gnomeholes. They dig up an' eat roots a plants, makin' little mounds of earth soil an' such. Gnomes like eatin' worms an' Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, also. Predator of tha' Gnome is tha' Jarvey, an' Gnomes are fast breeders. Now, ya had to swing em' aroun' to get them dizzy, so they don' know tha' way back as easy. They can' talk, cause they say, 'Geroff me,' as you heard when ya threw em'. They scream when bein' thrown, an' mumble madly when walkin' away, an' laugh when tha' de-gnoming is no' done righ'. They destroy em' wizard gardens. Don' be too soft on em', 'cause then they'll just keep comin' back. The gnome was makin' by Paracelsus in his advanced alchemical workin' as an diminutive earth elemental."

"Now, fer' homework jus' list the steps to de-gnoming, an' write abou' a few sentences ern' facts on Garden Gnomes. See ya nex' time!" I smile broadly as they walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

""Hello, guys! Pu' yer homework on the table, plea', an' thank ya. Alrigh', Now, teday we hav another live animal! Terday we have a Bundimun! Now, Bundimuns are purdy dangerous crea-chures, they're. Now, Bundimuns are found all over tha' world, an' eat em' dirt an' thangs like tha'. A Bundimun can destroy a whole 'ouse! Now, they're green an' many eyed an' a fungus! Ya can geh rid o' some with a Scouring Charm, 'Scourgify,' buh' if they're a lo' then it'd be best ta call up tha' ministry. They can' spit out a acid, so ya don' wanna try a 'urt one, unless ya have yer wand an' somethin' protective on. Now, them Bundimuns leh' outa Bundimun Secretion or a Bundimun Ooze, which a magical, an' is very acidic, so they can spit it out a ya, thas' wha' I said. Tha' ooze can rot a whole buildin'. Buh' when diluted tha' ooze can be used in some a magical cleanin' product. I got here a Bundimun, buh' don' worry, it's covered by a Shield Charm an' a magical cage, buh' if ya look righ' here," I say, gesturing toward it next to me, "ya can see the sickly green thang. Now, everyone, any questions?" Some people back away, as the Bundimun spots out acid, which bounces back to it.

"No? Alrigh'. Well, than, ya can jus' get outa parchment and try drawin' tha Bundimun! Then I'll show ya other stuff."

There's scuffling sounds as everyone gets our quills and parchment and starts sketching. I go over to Harry and start chatting.

"Hey-o, Harry, how ya been?"

"I'm good, Hagrid, how's the hippogriffs?"

"Oh, they're all fine an' such, afta' Malfoy cleaned out their dung an' fixed up their shed an' grass, ya know?"

He looks up, laughing, and I wink at him, and then tell him that the Bundimun needs a couple more eyes in his drawing, which he quickly adds.

"Now, class, please pucha drawins' on tha table," I say, and when that's done I bring all the papers, homework and drawings, inside.

"O-kay, now, Ima let the Bundimun ou', alrigh'?"

"What?!" several people gasp, and Malfoy starts slowly walking away.

"Now, is only one, if one of ya wou' like ta volunteer ta shoot tha' Scourgify spell at 'im for practice, step forward," I say, and everyone starts backing away.

"No one?"

"I'll do it, Professor Hagrid!" Hermione says, excitedly, jumping forward.

"Good! Now, Ima leh' 'im ou', an ya shoot da spell a 'im couple o' times, an' e should be clean away! Ya ready, Hermione?"

"Yup!" she says, her wand pointed toward the cage.

"Alrigh'!" I tap the cage with a circular metal ball, to unlock it, and the Bundimun oozes out, spraying acid at Hermione, which she dodges and it makes a hole in the ground.

"Scourgify! Scourgify! Scourgify!" she yells, dodging each spurt of acid, as the Bundimun gets smaller and so does the spurts. The Bundimun is just a tiny speck of green on the ground, and she sends one more spell, so that all that remains of it is the memory is our heads.

"Grea' job, Hermione!" I say, while the whole class is clapping for her and she blushes deep tomato red.

"10 points fer ya! Okay, here's ya homework, graded an' all," I say passing it out, "an' for tha' nex' homework jus' write a couple sentences on each animal we've learn 'bout, tha' hippogriff, Crup, Erkling, Demiguise, Garden Gnome, an' tha Bundimun! Kay, see ya!" I say, waving them off and bringing the magical cage inside, to get the other cage with the other Bundimun for the next class.


End file.
